The Wolf's Secret
by xxxNightcoreSaberxxx
Summary: Lucy's hiding a secret from the whole guild, and only her childhood friend, Rouge, knows what it is. The only thing is she hasn't seen him in years. What happens when Lucy and Rouge meet again and someone finds out Lucy's secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys I got stuck on the next chapter for The Moon Phoenix so ya I decided to start a new story since I kept mixing up ideas for this story with the ideas for my next chapter. Well anyway since I got these ideas out of the way I'm going to start the next chapter for The Moon Phoenix. Well anyway heres this story hope you like it! =) **_

I can feel the trees whipping past my face and hear their footsteps right behind me. Why now I was doing so good I was hiding it no one saw I told no one, so how…how did they find out? I can hear their footsteps getting louder and feel their breath right on my neck. Why…why do they make me do this why? My vision…no not now I can't give in to instinct I can't hurt them I can't let it take over not again. My vision starts to blur and red dots cover my surroundings. No! Not again! Not again! My whole world turns red and…

Lucy's P.O.V (10 years later)

"Sing a song please!" said the three little kids sitting on their beds in front of me. "I don't know…" I say to them. "Please!" they say in union. "And make it scary!" said the oldest one of the three. "OK but I'm not going to make it scary and get in trouble ok." I say with a little smile. "Aww but auntie we want to hear a scary song." They start to wine. I smile at them, "But then you won't go to sleep." I say while making them lay down. "We will please sing a scary song!"They say in union. I pretend to think about it. "Hmm…no I want you to sleep, but I'll be nice and sing a song from Hocus Pocus." I say to them. Their faces lit up and they smiled at me and said"ok.". "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment…" I sing as the kids start to sway slowly back and forth to the music I'm singing. "Come little children, the times come to play here in my garden of shadows…" The kids start to yawn and get sleepy and the oldest one lays down her head. "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows…" I start to get quieter as the other two to lay their heads down on the pillow. "Weep not poor children, all life is this way murder and beauty and passion…" I sing quietly. "Hush now dear children, it must be this way to weary of life and deceptions…" The oldest is already sleeping she must have been really tired. "Rest now my children, for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet…" The youngest one fell into a deep sleep while the middle child stayed awake. "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment…" The middle child started to fall into a deep sleep she tried to fight it but failed. "Come little children, the times come to play here in my garden of shadows." I finish quietly right as the middle child fell into a deep sleep.

Levy's P.O.V

"I can't wait to get home and see the kids. Do you think Lucy got them to sleep?" I ask Gageel a little worried. He smiles at me and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "If bunny girl can't put them to sleep nobody can." He says to me. I smile at him. "You're right. Thank you." I say while laying my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me and put his arm around me.

Lucy's P.O.V (on her way home)

I feel someone staring at me from the shadows so I turn around to see who it is, but I saw no one there. I start to walk faster to see if I can lose them. I see a blur pass by me and run to the shadows I look down and see blood by my foot. OK now that's not a stalker. I open my door and let the person inside. As I walk in I'm surprised to see a whole trail of blood leading to the living room. I look to see who it was and see my childhood friend, Rouge, lying on my couch. I grab the first aid kit from the table and start to clean his wounds and wrap them with the cloth (Sorry I forgot what they were called :3). As I'm working on the last wound I hear him hiss to himself, so I look at him give him a little smile and say, "I'm almost done just let me wrap it ok." He just smiled at me and nodded.

Lucy's P.O.V (once she finished tending to his wounds) I look him in the eyes and see the pain in his eyes. If only I could do something to help him. He notices me frowning and automatically looked away from me. "Want me to sing you a song?" I ask him. He looks at me confused and said, "OK but can I choose the song?" I nod to him and he says, "Sing the song you first sang to me when we met." I look at him surprised and nod. I sing, "Are you are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three…" he smiles at me and lays down his head back on the couch again. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" I stare at him while I sing. "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." I see him start to drift off a little, "Are you, are you coming to the tree where dead man called out for his love to flee…" "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" he sang. I smiled and sang, "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" "Are you, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run, so we'd both be free…" we both sang while smiling. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" he closed his eyes. "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" he stop singing but even so I kept singing, "Are you, are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me…" he opened one eye to look at me but I didn't look at him I couldn't I was to sad to. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" I started to get quiet "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" he opened both eyes and sang the two last verse. "Are you, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run, so we'd both be free…" he put his hand on my head and stroked my hair softly while smiling sadly. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" he sang to me quietly. "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" He frowned to himself. "Are you, are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me…" "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" he finished quietly and fell asleep. I grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor right next to the couch.

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:** Well that's my story hope you liked it. I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as I can so look forward to that! =)

**Amy (Dyavol): **Hey can I be in this story!

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **No! And what are you doing here this isn't your story!

**Amy (Dyavol): **And no one except you noticed so why does it matter!

**Luna: **Dyavol!

**Amy (Dyavol): ***Runs back to her own story*

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **Thanks Luna. Please finish up here. =)

**Luna: **OK! =) Please review everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I finally posted it! I know it took forever sorry about that...oh and I forgot the 2 songs from the last chapter were "Come Little Children" and " Hanging tree" just so you know.**_

_**I do not own Fairy tail sadly. =(**_

Rouge's P.O.V (Morning)

I woke up feeling something heavy on my stomach. I look up and see a wolf lying on my stomach. It was beautiful it had blonde fur on the top and white fur on the bottom. Its eyes were a deep chocolate brown and under both of her eyes she had two blue lines that looked like tears. On her ears she had two lines one is white and the other is black. I notice her looking at me so I just smile at her and scratch her behind the ears. She pushed her head toward my hand, and I smile at her while saying, "Lucy I can't heal if you lay on top of me in wolf form." I say while scratching her behind the ear. She licks my arm and wags her tail while I scratch her ear and smile at her. I lift up my head to look at her in the face and say, "OK come on up." She wines and her tail stops wagging. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare give me that face." I say to her. Damn it why can I never resist that face. It's too cute! But I can't given don't give in to those eyes. "How about this you can sleep here every night but not in wolf ok?" she looks at me happy her tail wagging back and forth I smile at her. She turns back into a human. "Aren't you going to get off?" She looked at me for a minute got off and said with a smirk, "I am off." I smile at her and sit up. "Hey do you remember that song you would always sing about Five nights at Freddy's 2?" she nodded to me looking confused. "Ya so…wait let me guess you want me to sing it for you." I smile at her. She sighs and says, "Fine just this once."

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm actually going to sing this to him. Why did I have to agree? "I dunno what I was thinking leaving my child behind…" I sing to him. "Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind with all this anger, guilt and sadness,"  
>"Coming to haunt me forever, I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river," I walk into the kitchen while singing and he follows and sits down in a chair by the table. "Is this revenge I am seeking, or seeking someone to avenge me stuck in my own paradox," "I wanna set myself free, maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it." "It won't be long before I'll become a puppet...It's been so long, since I last have seen my son,"<br>"Lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter since you've been gone I've been singing" "This stupid song, so I could ponder the sanity of your mother…" "I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes, but" "The future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes…" He sings with me while smiling. "Your sweet little eyes, your little smile, is all I remember those fuzzy memories," "mess with my temper justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified," "What happened to my son, I'm terrified it lingers in my mind," "And the thought keeps on getting bigger, I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there." "It's been so long, since I last have seen my son, lost to this monster," "To the man behind the slaughter, since you've been gone I've been singing" "This stupid song, so I could ponder the sanity of your mother…" I finished singing while putting down a plate of pancakes in front of Rouge and grabbing some for me and sitting down.

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **_Hey I Know it was a short chapter but I got writers block and this is all I had so I thought might as well post it. I won't be posting for a while because of school so sorry. _

**Lucy: **Yes I don't have to sing for awhile!

**Rouge:**_ Don't worry she'll make you sing soon. =)_

**Lucy: **_Don't tell me that!_

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:** _=) He's right I will. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey sorry I know I haven't posted in a long time. This is a short chapter I know but I had writers block. well here's the story hope you enjoy. (: **_

Lucy's P.O.V (Guild)

"I refuse to explain!" I scream at Erza. "Why are you being so difficult!? Just explain what a Sabertooth person was doing in your room and why you were asleep…right next to him while wearing only a towel!" she screams at me. I narrow my eyes at her and scream, "I don't have to!" "AAAHHH! I give up! I give up!"She screams while walking away. (Flash back after breakfast) _"I'm going to go take a shower you can rest on the bed for now."I tell Rouge while walking into the bathroom he looks at me and says,"OK". As I walk out of the shower I see Rouge asleep on the bed. I yawn. I'm so tired know what I'll go to sleep for just a little I'm sure Rouge won't mind. I yawn while lying down in the bed and falling asleep. _

_Erza's P.O.V_

_Where is she maybe I should just go inside and wait for her. I open the door and walk in. As I walk in I see Lucy asleep in a towel next to some one automatically I thought it was Natsu, but then I saw that the person had black hair. Gray's with Juvia and everyone else is at the guild so who is it. I walk up to the bed and see Lucy lying next to the shadow dragonslayer from Sabertooth I scream at Lucy "Lucy wake up!" she turns in her sleep and slowly wakes up. "What." she says without looking at me .I look at the shadow dragonslayer and see him start to wake up. Damit why did I have to scream he's a dragonslayer he has sensitive ears. He wakes up and looks at me with a blank face. I turn to Lucy and tell her to get dressed that we're going to the guild. The dragonslayer looks at me and says "Rouge." I look at him confused. "What?" I asked he looked at me and said "My name is Rouge. Rouge Cheney." I looked at him and nodded. Once Lucy got out I walked out the house and toward the guild her and Rouge followed close behind. _

Lucy's P.O.V (Flashback end)

I watch as Erza walks away frustrated. Why can't she just trust me? This is my life not hers. I cover my face with my hands out of frustration. Rouge stands behind me and whispers in my ear "Calm down your eyes are changing, and I have a feeling you don't want them to find out yet." I start to calm down and turn around so I can hide my face. He makes me look him in the eye and then says "It's hidden." I turn around and look at the others. They all have a surprised look on their faces. I sigh turn toward the door and walk out the guild to my home. Rouge followed close behind. I knew I would have to tell them about my secret but I also knew right now was not a good time. When is a good time? I don't think there ever will be one but even so I still have to tell them. Everything I have to tell them everything.

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: hey I know it was short but I hope you liked it. :)**_

_**Rouge: we hope you review and we want to thank all those who reviewed.**_

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: Thank you all you gave me inspiration. :) Please review.**_


End file.
